


Fangs

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a cute vampire who falls in love with a vampire hunter, Drug Use, Gary is a smug bitch it's beautiful., M/M, Multi, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Paul falls in love with this cute little boy who dotes on him 24/7, Paul isn't much of a bitch?, Reggie kills ppl for a living, Sad, Songfic, Vampire!Ash, Vampire!Gary, Vampire!Lance, VampireHunter!Paul, VampireHunter!Reggie, Witch!Samuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N WooHoo! Late Val day fic!! </p><p>Ash Ketchum was killed by Gary Oak three years ago because he thought Gary loved him, now he's fallen for his own little human... Or tall human? Paul isn't really little? </p><p>Paul has just met this cute little boy who dotes on him all the time, until his brother changes their world. </p><p>Can Ash overcome this new obstacle and get Paul to love him completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Ages -
> 
> Gary (Garrett) - 294
> 
> Samuel - 346
> 
> Ash - 18 (stuck in his 15 year old body)
> 
> Paul - 19 
> 
> Reggie - 23
> 
> Lance - 3000+? It is unknown when, or how Lance was turned, we just know he was one of the originals

I watched him turn to the side, the dim light in his room gives highlights to his hair.

 _"Ash come on! We gotta go! I don't know what you're doing in there but we have to go!"_  I can hear Gary say from outside the window, he's tapping on the great redwood outside.

"Gimme a sec, just a little longer please." I whisper as low as I can, I don't want to wake the beautiful boy lying in bed.

But then again I do, I want to see the blue in his eyes, see his long lashes flutter.

 _"His brother's almost home Ash! I can hear the hinge of his wheel squeaking!"_  Gary says, tapping on the tree a little harder.

"Then go! His closet is big enough!" I whisper back, gosh, always worrying so much.

 _"Fine! If you get out alive, come to my house before you go home!"_  Gary says, and then he's gone.

Well, he's not gone but I can hear him jumping through the trees, and then I can hear it, the sound of the engine.

Gary was right ; the left wheel on the back is squeaking as the older brother of the boy pulls into the driveway. And there's also blood... Lots of blood... it's stale, why does the brother smell like so much blood? Is he a butcher?

I look back down at the boy, he's shifting again, and then he accidentally kicks his blanket off of the bed.

And then I'm on the other side of it, pulling it up from the floor.

I can see him a little better now, all he's in is his boxers and an oversized tee-shirt. He's pale, really pale. And tall, his feet are hanging off the end.

Poor boy, I run my hands up his legs lightly as I pull the blanket back up to his neck.

 _Such a warm neck_ , I can feel his veins pounding.

And then come the sound of heavy boots on the stairs, the hall light flickering on.

I can hear the buzz from the bulb, smell the heavy cologne mixed with the smell of the blood. Of course I can smell the man's too, but he doesn't smell as good as the boy.

And yet I don't even know his name, just some boy I had seen on the streets really, his school uniform freshly pressed indicating that he was skipping school seeing as it was only nine in the morning.

I close the window and scoot back against the tree quietly as the older man carefully turns the knob, before pushing it open.

The door catches and he uses a little more pressure, but it's enough to wake the boy up.

"Reggie? What the hell?" The boy asks, sitting up in bed as the older boy turns on the light.

Gosh, he's so cute, his purple hair shaking as he rubs his eyes.

"Sorry Paul, I was just checking up on you, I just got home." The man, 'Reggie' says, walking further into the room. "How was school?" He asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Don't know, I didn't feel like going." the boy I know know as Paul says, grumbling.

I scoot forward a little on the branch, oh it's so perfectly placed to where I can see them both.

I remember following him home, running in the streets alongside the the bus.

That was just today though, I remember the overwhelming pain when I saw the boy take a drag of a cigarette-he was so beautiful, and he was hurting himself so much, ruining himself. Even if it was his choice.

His brother sighs, "Paul, you have to go to school, you only have a year and a half left, then you can do whatever you want." I die a little inside as I watch him place his hand on Paul's shoulder.

 _Heh, die, well that's been done already_.

"You can't make me." Paul says, pushing his brother off of him, I watch as he leans over the side and pulls of the damn pack of camel's.

I wanna take the pack and chuck it out the window.

But I can't, I watch as he takes a long, slow drag and blows the smoke in his brothers face. He bites down on the filter, and leans forward, blowing more smoke in Reggie's face.

"And you can't stop me." He says, sucking in air again, well, smoke.

Reggie grabs the cigarette and pulls Paul's arm in front of him. He presses the cigarette into the crook of Paul's elbow.

I want to kill him, how dare he?

Paul doesn't even flinch, "I really don't know where this 'teenage rebellion' is coming from, but, you wanna smoke? You wanna skip school and throw your life away? Be my guest, mom and dad told me to take care of you the best I could, and this is the best I know how. So, you can choose, you either go to school and stop smoking or you can go get a job and move out. But Paul, you won't, because you know that deep in that black pit of yours, you have nowhere to go." He started to laugh, Paul was fuming as he wrenched his arm from Reggie's grip.

"But believe me Paul, that little attitude is going to change, soon." Reggie said, shoving the cigarette back into the box, before putting it in his back pocket.

I watch as Reggie gets up and beings to walk towards the door. "Get some sleep, because you are going to school tomorrow and you are going to stop smoking."

Paul slammed the door behind him, "bastard."

I climbed further, closer.  _Where those tears?_

I wanted to help as I watched him go into his bathroom and turn on the water. I heard Paul wince as he ran the cold water over the burn.

I took the chance to climb back in through his window and wait in his empty closet.

I watched as Paul got back into bed and fell asleep.

 _"Goodnight... Paul."_  I whispered as I kneeled next to his bed, running my thumb over the small, pencil thick burn in his elbow.

Paul groaned and rolled over, facing me, but he was sleep.

"Goodnight." What do I do now? Leave? Stay? Watch?

"G'nigh-" he yawned.

And that's when I decided I'd suck it up and do it, I kissed him lightly on his forehead before I climbed back out of the window and jumped down.

* * *

"Gary! Can you get me back into school?" I yelled, bursting through the door.

Oh. There was Gary, some girl sitting in his lap, she seemed to be compelled. "Hm?" He asked, pulling away from her, blood dripping down his chin.

Shit, he'd been feeding. "Sorry! I'll go wait in your room." I said, already halfway up the stairs.

 _"Thank you darling, I hope everything works out with your boyfriend Rudy, now, you're going to forget this ever happened and I will take you home."_  I heard him coo to the girl, she was drunk, poor girl.

Downstairs I heard the front door slam, I could hear her feet dragging as Gary picked her up and ran, it took him a minute to get home.

"I was done anyway Ash, I couldn't bear to drink anymore, the girl's blood alcohol level was point three one, anymore and I might have got drunk, so I stopped for a quick homeless man on the way back. So what's this about wanting to go back to school?"

* * *

"No way in hell Ash."

"Come on Gary!"

"No! I humored you with that boy at his house, but now you wanna befriend him at school? To do what, drain him? Or are you fucking with me and actually like the guy?"

"And if I said I did?" I asked as I watched him pull off his shirt and shorts.

"Oh my fucking god you like him. You do fucking realize it will never work Ash! You're a fucking vampire for gods sake! He's human!" Gary scoffed as he climbed into bed. "How is that even going to work Ash? I mean, we feed on humans, what's going to happen when he accidentally cuts himself or something?" he pulled the blanket up around him.

"I don't know, I mean, I've handled myself before around humans.." I layed down next to him, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ha! That's gold." Gary laughed, "Sorry, I forgot, the ripper wasn't the real you.. And if you're wrong and you can't, or, he doesn't like you back? What then?" Gary asked, his voice muffled in my neck.

"Then, I guess I'll compel him to forget he ever met me and for the second one, I'll fake my own death, not like I'm not dead already."

We later there in silence, I could practically hear Gary thinking.

"Fine, I'll call Gramps, but you better be ready to be called Ash Oak tomorrow because I think Gramps would rather die than call himself Samuel Ketchum. Now, get outta here and go steal some uniform clothes or something, go home, feed, I don't give a shit but get some 'sleep' tonight. I'll be at your house at five thirty in the morn with Gramps so we can get you enrolled." He said, pushing me out of the bed and into the floor.

I screamed and climbed back into the bed, "Oh Gary! Thank you Gary! Thank you so much!" I hugged him and managed to kiss him on his cheek before he pushed me off again.

"Alright alright Ashy-boy, you can thank me by getting good grades and not ripping that boy's neck to shreds! Now go!"

* * *

_"Ok look, I need you to put him in all the same classes as this Paul Weiss guy ok? Think you can do that?"_  Gary asked, compelling the man behind the desk.

The man smiled, "Of course we can."

"Gosh Gary I wish you wouldn't do that." Samuel said as he finished signing my papers.

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our newest arrival Ash Oak." The teacher said, putting her hand on my back and shoving me in front of the class.

"Hi there!" I said, waving at the class. I looked out the window and saw Gary nod.

"You can sit right back there with Paul, Paul raise your hand so he knows who you are!" The teacher said as she pointed to the back of the class. There he sat, he looked up before he rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. "Go on honey, don't be shy." She whispered.

I walked through the desks and finally sat down next to him.

"Hi! I'm Ash, you must be Paul!" I said sticking my hand out to him, he didn't offer his back.

"Here's the notes of everything you missed, copy them and give them back." He said, shoving his journal towards me.

"I- ok." I pulled out my journal and began writing,

 _"He's an asshole, why do you like him again?"_  Gary asked, I looked outside to see him sitting on the bleachers.

"None of your business! And might I remind you, you were an asshole." I whispered back, turning back to writing the notes.

"What?" Paul asked, turning towards me.

"Nothing!" I squeaked, handing his journal back to him. "Thanks. I'm Ash by the way."

"I heard you the first time."

 _"Oh I get it, you like him because he's an asshole, you want to get dominated don't you?"_  Gary laughed, slamming his hand down on the metal railing of the bleachers.

"Shut up." I whispered, quieter this time.

I looked back up at the board and tried to copy down those notes too.

I looked over at Paul, he was staring at me.

"You have really weird handwriting." He said, ah yes, perfect cursive that never changed.

"Thanks! Most people laugh at my handwriting!" I said, ignoring the fact he said it was weird.

 _"Because it's girly! God, what Ash, do have a vagina? Have you been hiding it this whole time? Did you really make me suffer all those times I was so horny because you didn't want me to know you had girly bits?"_  Gary snickered.  _"We could have had so much fun!"_  He said, teasing.

"So what class do you have next? Can I see your schedule so I can see if we have any classes together?" I asked Paul, pulling out my class paper.

 _"I was joking Ashy-boy! Can't I have a laugh too? Like I'd ever sleep with you! We practically gave each other baths as kids! As if!"_  Gary said, whining because I didn't reply.

"That's got to be the biggest lie I've ever heard Gary." I said as I shook my head, "I still remember what you did."

_"Of course you do Ashy-boy, why would I ever let you forget?"_

"Whatever." Paul said, pulling out his class report.

"Woah! We have every class together!" I said, looking up at him. Paul's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Just my luck." He mumbled, thinking it was too low for me to hear.

 _"Wow you can really choose em' Ash."_  Gary said,  _"I'm going home, school is boring."_

* * *

"Hey! Wanna eat lunch together? Paul? Pauuuullllll?" I whined, running after the stoic, tall boy.

"What? What do you want?!" Paul yelled, turning around quickly, a little too quickly. I ran into him by accident.

I looked down at my shoes, popping my fingers. "I just wanted to know if you-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! But why does it have to be me?!" He was yelling now, people were starting to notice.

"Because you're the first person I've met ok? And my brother always told me that as long as I made one good friend, I'd be okay." I said, looking up at him.

"And where's your brother now? Why can't he be here with you?" He began walking again, towards a table far away from the others.

"It doesn't matter." I said, sitting down while he climbed on top of it and crossed his ankles.

"Why are your teeth like that?" Paul asked, looking at me before he grabbed my jaw. "Your canines, they're longer than in normal people."

 _I didn't know it was so noticeable!_  "It's genetic, everyone on my father's side has it."

"They look kinda cool." He murmured running his index finger over my teeth. My teeth throbbed, all I needed was to push forward a little bit and I'd have a taste of his blood.  _Oh god oh god oh- keep it together!_

I leaned against his shoulder, "thanks I guess." I pulled out my lunch bag, "are you not going to eat?" I asked, he didn't have any food to begin with.

"Nah, food here is too damn expensive." He said, pushing me off of him.

"You can have some of mine, my grandfather packed me a lot, 'for your friends if they had nothing to eat!' But he can spout that bullshit all he wants, it's really because at one point I didn't eat for months at a time, and it ended up driving me crazy." I stopped, "So you can have some of mine."

Paul looked shocked, and he slowly reached for one of the sandwiches, "Thanks?"

* * *

I'd been watching Paul for the last half hour. He seemed annoyed with me, did I come on too strong?

The final bell finally rang, but Paul was already out of the class.

"Hey Paul!" I called after him, he looked back at me, shit, he looked angry.

"What the hell do you want now? I mean yeah, lunch was ok and thanks but that doesn't mean you can just follow me around like a dog! Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked as he started walking faster towards the bus stop.

"No, I mean, you've been here longer and I need help catching up but I I guess I'll go-"

"Then go!" And then I began to walk away, I knew what I was doing... One, two - "Wait! Come on then, stoichiometry is pretty hard for people like you. I mean who come so late in the year of course." He said, he hung his head in defeat.

"Ok!" I ran back and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth as we waited for the bus.

"Don't touch me!" Paul yelled, pulling his hand away like I burned him.

* * *

Paul spent an hour explaining what we were doing in our other classes, Julius Caesar for English III and learning polygons in Geometry, the Mayans for World History, how to use Photoshop for D & I Media.

But Chemistry is where he got serious. We must have gone over everything that they went over in the last semester together, sig figs and calculations, labs.

Then came Stoichiometry, which he seemed to be pretty good at.

"You really like chemistry Paul!" I said, hurrying to copy down all the notes so I could 'focus' on what he was saying.

"Nope, my father worked for Coca-Cola. And my mother worked for Shell, they were both chemical engineers, my brother and I grew up with the works." He mumbled as he pulled out more notes.

* * *

"So what you're saying is we always start with what we're given and the top matches the bottom?" I asked, as he shifted closer to me on the bed.

I could smell his blood, o negative, truly a rarity.

"And?" Paul asked, pointing to the rest of the equation.

"The top bar must equal the bottom bar?"

"And?"

"There must always be a mol in the bars?"

"And?" Paul was getting angry, I could smell it.

"Then use the cell phone thingy and then 'call up' what you need and then fill in the bars?"

"And after that?" Oh yea, he's angry, my fake stupidity was annoying him.

"Calculate?" I asked, trying to look at cute as possible as I looked up at him.

"Yes, now do it."

I could feel him staring at me as I calculated the volume of NH3 from 4.05 grams of HCl4. "Did I get it right?" I asked, handing the calculator to him.

We had been at this for hours now! Not that I didn't love the extra time with him, but I was getting kind of hungry and gosh he smells _so_   _good_...

"No, you were supposed to divide right... here." He said, pulling out his pencil and marking the page. "It's like simple math Ash, if it's on top you multiply, if it's on bottom you divide."

"Oooohh! Ok! I think I've got it!" Of course I had it, I learned it three years ago in AP Chemistry before the accident with Gary.

"Ok, then do this one." He said, pointing to another one.

I could smell the faint cologne that hung off of Paul while he leaned over to watch as I mapped out the equation and typed it into the calculator. "Did I get it?" I asked, handing it back to him. Of course I did.

"Yep. It looks like you've got it." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks so much! For helping me catch up that is! I uh, recently ran into some trouble and I was pulled out of school for the new year..." I said, putting my notes into my book-bag, and the Paul moved to do the same and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

My stomach sounded like a sad whale. "Oh! I'm so sorry.." I said, putting my hand on my stomach as I stood up, I walked to his door, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Wait, I'll go make us something. My brother should be home soon, so he can drive you home." Paul said, "it's the only way I can thank you for lunch." He added, standing up.

"But you already did!" I said, pointing to my book-bag. I desperately want to get home, where there's blood bags in the freezer and while Paul smelled amazing, I didn't want to hurt him at all.

"That's because you just got back in school and there's no use in you failing, I'd hardly call it helping. I swear, I wanted to strangle you when we started on chemistry." He said, pushing past me.

* * *

I sighed as I sat back down on his bed, my stomach begging for me to run downstairs and drain him. But I might as well take this advantage to get my dose of his scent.

I laid back on the bed and snuggled his pillow, gosh, how do I describe the way he smells? It's like lavender and something else... It's a plant for sure, but what?

* * *

_Paul's pov._

"Ash? Apparently Reg ordered take-out and called it breakfast so I brought us so-" There was Ash, cuddled up in my blankets.

I set down the cups, I nudged him, he didn't move.

"Come on, wake up. You cannot be this tired." I said, shaking him, pushing him onto his back.

His lashes fluttered and he yawned, his canines are weird. They looked longer than any I'd seen... maybe he just had big gums?

And then his phone started beeping like crazy.  _God what the fuck?!_

"Ash! Wake the fuck up!" I said, picking up my pillow and slamming back down on his head.

"Ow? What?" He sat up, well that seemed to work.

* * *

_Ash's pov_

_"What was that for?"_ I whined, rubbing my head. I had been pretending to sleep of course, I can't sleep.

"You fell asleep and your phone started to beep." Paul said, shoving a take out bin and chopsticks in my face.

I took the bin and chopsticks, and pulled my phone out of my pockets.

**_Gary - Where are you?_ **

**_Gary - Ash answer me! You haven't hunted in a week! Who knows what you'll do!_ **

**_Gary - Ash you little devil, is that what you're doing then? Did you get some?_ **

**_Gary- ? ASh?_ **

I sighed and laughed, opening the bin and shoveled some noddles in my mouth.

**_Me - I'm fine, and nah, we're eating takeout. Hopefullly tho, wish me luck xx I'll see you at home! Well, yours. ANyway, bye! xxx_ **

"Who is it?" Paul asked, as I bit my lip as I put my phone down.

"It's my- Oh wait. Sorry!" I said as my phone started playing Gary's ringtone -set by him of course-. He was calling, I let it ring for a little bit because I knew it would make him angry.

Tim Wilson's 'Booty man' blared through the room for a bit.

And then I couldn't help it, the look on Paul's face was glorious. I picked up the phone ready for whatever was going to come my way. "I'm I'm so sorry, your ringtone, baby your ringtone was sent from the gods!" I said, I could feel the tears coming on.

"You still have Booty Man? Hell yea! That's ok man, anyway. YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKIN JOKIN, _GET THA BOOTY_. And yea, that's all I called to say. Just get the booty, or the dick, whichever floats your boat. That's why I find it so odd.. anyway, bang him so hard he forgets his own name. So yeah. Love you Ashy-boy!" Gary said before he hung up.

"Who was that? And why is their ringtone that song?" Paul asked,

"That, Paul, is my cousin and best friend, Gary and that's the exact reason why. He changed it to that song because he calls himself 'Booty Man'." I said, shaking my head.

"Wow." He said, shaking his head. He did not sound amused.

* * *

"I really should be getting home, Gary's waiting for me." I said, throwing away the box, food can only held over the blood lust for so long.

"My brother will be home in a bit to take you home." Paul said, walking over to his closet as he pulled off his uniform shirt.

"I can walk, it'll be fine!" I said, moving towards the door. I watched as he pulled on a new shirt and kicked off his slacks. The small burn in his elbow was already scabbed over.

"You can't walk home." Paul said, walking over to slam the door.

"Why not?" I held my book bag closer to me,

"Because. The streets are bad around here and to be quite honest, I find your company... not as annoying as my brothers..." He said, pulling out his phone and started to type away on something.

My phone buzzed, I unlocked it.

**_Gary - Not as annoying? wow Ashy-boy you really can choose em' it's obvious that this boy has some inner turmoil._ **

I texted him back quickly, telling him to go the fuck away.

 _"Hey! I'm just tryna look out for my little sire. But, if you really want me gone.. I'm gone."_ Gary said, I could hear the trees shaking underneath his weight as he jumped.

I sat back down on the bed, this was awkward, I haven't been left alone with someone for long periods except for Gary.. "So what do you wanna do until your brother comes home?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Paul looked up.

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

"I-I'm not!" I put my bag down on the floor and turned off my phone. "I mean, I enjoy your company too?"

"Good, I mean, cause really, he's coming home for another maybe, two hours."

"Two hours?! Are you sure you want me to stay? I can always call Gary." I said, picking my phone.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie or something. And it gets kind of boring here all alone." He said, grabbing the remote.

I got comfortable on the bed next to him as I watched him flip through the channels.

"Dracula's on." He said, clicking on it. "Just started too."

The first scene had just started. "Oh! Oh my god  _oh my god omy god."_ I covered my eyes.

"What?" Paul asked, "Have you never seen boobs before?" He snickered.

"Which Dracula is this?" And then the title screen came up. "Damn it Paul this is  _Blood for Dracula!_ "

"Yeah? So what?"

"Nothing. It's fine." I turned on my phone and started to text Gary.

**_He fucking wants to watch Blood for Dracula. I think that's my cue to leave._ **

Gary texted back so quickly.  ** _Why? I mean, yeah the movie has hot girls and everything, but that doesn't mean he still isn't gay! WHo knows, he might try to make a move on ya._**

**_Maybe.. I'll talk to you later D;_ **

I put the phone back, Paul was watching me. "Sorry, I had to tell Gary something."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" I hid my face in Paul's neck. I'd seen the movie before many times with Gary, but every time I just hoped they didn't do...  _it_.

But they did, and it was explicit. But this was a bad choice in itself, I was starving and here he was... smelling like that and everything.

"Have you seen this movie before?" I asked Paul.

"Nope."

"This is Gary's favorite. I hate it." I said, trying not to inhale.

"Well, do you wanna watch something else?"

"No it's ok. I mean, you've never seen it and the plots good, besides all the sex and.." I cut off as Paul shifted to where I was half laying on him, his arms up above his head.

"Well, I mean, this isn't really my type." He said.

"Well what is your type?" I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Small, cute, brown eyed." He said, pulling the remote from me.

"What? I thought we were talking about movies?"

"No, you were talking about movies. I was talking about you." He grinned as he sat up and grabbed me by my hips, pulling me towards him.

"Paul?" I didn't expect this to go so quickly... "What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" He said as he sat me in his lap, his face was really close.

And then he kissed me. It was hungry and rough and god. It felt good.

I pulled away, biting on my lip. No matter how much I wanted this it wasn't really a good time for it, especially with my circumstances.

I could smell the arousal as he began nipping at my neck, his hands working quickly at the buttons on my shirt, his hands pulling me down onto him.

"Paul.. I I I I" I tried to say something, anything,

"Just shut up." He mumbled as he worked his way back up my face.

I could hear a car engine approaching. Oh no! Reggie wasn't supposed to be home for another hour?

Paul growled slightly when he realized I wasn't kissing him back. He pulled away, his brow raised.

"I thought I head something." I said quickly.

Suddenly Gary was there, well, in the tree.  _"His brother's home Ash. I'd say you've got a couple minutes, you have no need to worry. If his brother catches you it should be okay. It's not like he can forbid you from seeing Paul. But don't push Paul away now that you're getting what you want. That will only make him dislike you. Now, I just came to check up on you and I swear I'm leaving now. Get it so you don't lose it Ash."_  And then he was gone.

"It was probably nothing." I said quickly, taking Gary's advice, as I pulled Paul back down into a kiss.

I moaned as Paul trailed his hands down my chest, stopping to unbuckle my belt. Oh yes, oh god please.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, I can wait a little bit longer, I'd rather not, but I don't want to hurt you." Paul gasped, pulling away.

"I'm sure, just please, don't stop touching me." I said, I could hear the car door slam.

I pushed him down and straddled him, grinding down softly as I started to yank at his shirt.

"Wait if we're gonna do this we should get a little familiar. My name is Paul Weiss. And that's all you really need to know." He said and he pulled his arms out of his sleeves.

"What do you mean if we're going to be doing this? Doing what exactly?"

"Dating, do you want to? I mean, you really don't have a choice." He said, saying the last part under his breath, it was kind of scary...

"Yeah! Sure! I'm Ash Oak." Paul snickered. "What's wrong?"

"You're named after trees. How cute." He said, biting down on my lip as he slid his hands up my thighs.

"I'm adopted, my cousin's name is Oak." I whined as the front door slammed.

"Either way, you are too cute to pass up." Paul said as he bit down on my lip, almost hard enough to raise blood. "And god you taste so good."

The footsteps on the stairway made my heart stop as Paul pushed me down on the bed as he pulled my shirt off of my shoulders, kissing his way down my neck.

I moaned, and prayed his name as I lifted my hips so he could pull my pants down. Paul came back up and kissed me, right as the door flung open.

Paul sat up on his heels while I grabbed a pillow to cover my chest, thank god Paul didn't pull my boxers down too. I would have died from more embarrassment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Reggie asked as I hid behind Paul, pillow still in hand.

"What the fuck does it look like Reggie? And you're home earlier than expected." Paul spat, handing me my shirt.

"I finished early, and when you said that your friend needed a ride home I didn't think you meant this kind." Reggie said, watching as I hurriedly buttoned my shirt and buckled my pants.

"It's none of your business what I do and who I do it with." Paul said, pulling on his shirt.

"We'll talk about this later. You, name." Reggie said, ignoring his brother.

"His name is Ash, he's my boyfriend." Paul said, grabbing my sweater from the floor.

"I think he has a fucking mouth Paul, he can use it." Reggie said, rolling his eyes.

"H-hello. I'm Ash Oak, and I'm dating Paul. Y-y-you must be Reggie.." I finally stood up, going to shake his hand.

Reggie didn't move, he only stared at my hand, I slowly dropped it down. "Come on then, lets get you home. You can talk to Paul when you see him next." He said, reaching down to grab my bag, already halfway down the stairs.

"Here, I put my number in, and that Gary guy texted you again. And I read your texts." Paul said bluntly as he handed me my phone.

"Thanks?" I said, turning to leave.

Paul grabbed me by the arm and kissed me again. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off tomorrow eh? I know of an abandoned broom closet we can occupy during lunch." Paul whispered before kissing me again.

"O-ok."

"See you tomorrow then TreeTree."

* * *

The drive back was long and awkward as the ancient van rumbled beneath us.

Reggie said nothing the whole way when I told his to take me to Grandpa Sam's vet clinic.

"So how long have you known my brother? Be honest, I hate liars." Reggie said, suddenly pulling the van over on the side of the road.

"Um. I just met him today.." I said, putting my head down.

"And you've already started to like him?"

"Yeah."

"Well. I can see his interest in you, you are adorable." Reggie said, reaching out slightly as I moved back against the window.

And then he started the van up again. "Well if you ever want a real man, I'm here because believe me, my brother isn't worth shit.

"UHH, No thanks.. I think I'll stick to guys my own age.. Not that there's anything wrong with you!" I said, as he pulled away.

And then he laughed. "That was a test, you're good. He deserves someone like you, someone who won't just drop and leave... especially for the older, better looking brother." He said, nudging me with his elbow.

I stayed quiet until I spotted the clinic up ahead. "That's it right there!" I said, pointing towards the small building.

"Okay. This is where I leave you then, and just so you know, my work times vary. So, uh, just be careful what happens if you guys aren't sure with what time I'll be home." He said, parking the car.

"Okay, so uh, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" I pulled the belt off, reaching into the backseat for my book bag.

He sat up, and grinned, pulling out multiple different kinds of knives. "I'm a vampire hunter. But by day, I'm a butcher."

I laughed,  _he can't be serious right?_ "Very funny, that's cool, a butcher. Is it really freezing all the time?"

"Yeah, it is." Reggie laughed, "And I wasn't joking, my whole family comes from a long line of vampire hunters. I'm supposed to start teaching Paul soon. Well, I was supposed to start today, but uh, you kind of thwarted that. I guess I'll start tonight anyway." He laughed.

"Oh my gosh you aren't joking. I can't believe they are real..." I said, pulling my bag close to me.

"Nope, anyway, these next few weeks, if he starts to distance himself, just be supportive okay? He'll need it." Reggie said, starting the car back up as I got out.

* * *

"Gary! I've fucked up! I fucked up majorly!" I yelled as I ran into his arms, as Grandpa Sam locked up the shop.

"What did you fuck up?" Gary asked, his voice patient.

"Pau-Paul's family are vampire hunters. At first I thought his brother was lying, but I could hear it, he wasn't. He's going to start teaching Paul how to hunt tonight!" I started to sob, "I put us in danger I'm so sorry Gary!"

Gary stiffened, "It's okay. We can work this out right?" Turning to Grandpa. "We just have to make you seem human long enough for him to fall in love and when you do tell him, he won't kill you! Simple as that!"

"Here." Gramps said, handing me a bag. I could smell it already,  _blood_. "Just go home, and make it seem like nothing ever changed. Okay?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

The next day, I waited for Paul outside, messing with my daylight ring all the while. I could smell him as he got off the bus. I ran to him.

"Paul!" I said, grabbing onto his arm, making him wince. I could smell blood, maybe a day old, bruises maybe? "What happened?" I asked, pulling my hands away, not to hurt him anymore.

"Reggie fucking tied me to a chair in the middle of the night and only gave me a broken piece of glass to get out. It took me three hours to get out." He spat, and that's when I noticed the bandages on his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"What the fuck do you mean 'Are you okay?' I was tied to a fucking chair for three hours!" He yelled,

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat down on the bench, classes didn't start for another hour.

"It's not your fault, Reggie.. told me some stuff. Said it had to do with the family line.." He didn't look at me.

"Like what?" Part of me wanted to hear a lie, the other wanted to hear the truth.

He looked down at me. "Let's go somewhere else." He said, offering his hand. I took it gently, he gripped it harder, gritting through the pain.

* * *

We were now sitting in a broom closet, this must have been the one he had told me about.

"Reggie, uh, he says we hunt..  _things."_

"What type of things? Like animals?"

"To the same context, he says that what we hunt act a lot like animals. And apparently, that's also how we lost our parents." Paul unwrapped the bandages, his wrists were raw and..  _bleeding._  "And now I understand everything. And now, it's my turn to kill those _things_."

* * *

School passed by pretty quickly, Gary had been outside the whole time, we'd been talking... I'd been crying about how I'd put us in danger, while Gary's plan was simple ; make Paul fall in love with me completely so he can't kill me.

"Do you wanna come over again?" Paul asked as the last bell rang.

"I can't. I have to clean the house." I said, pulling away from him. I felt on edge, during lunch we had eaten in the same broom closet and he showed me the knives that Reggie had given him. They scared me, they smelled like vervain1.

The residue was still on his hands, he burned me when he touch me last. But how am I supposed to explain to him that he hurt me every time he touched me when he didn't even know it was dipped in the stuff?

He also brought his own lunch, Reggie had also laced that with vervain. Paul burned me again when he kissed me after drinking the 'apology tea' Reggie had given him. It made my tongue bleed.

In other words, Paul's killing me without even knowing. And I'm scared.

* * *

"Come on. I get lonely all by myself." Paul whispered in my ear, I could hear the small fizzle as his breathe burned my cheek. "And Reggie won't be home until eight tonight.." He said, running his hand up my thigh.

" _Go with him Ash. You don't want him to get too suspicious."_ Gary said, leaning against a nearby tree, smoking a cigarette.

"But he is drenched in vervain." I whispered back as I pulled Paul's hand in mine and swung it back and forth, acting like I was pondering over the idea.

"Please baby? We can do whatever you want." Paul said, grabbing my other hand. It was a good thing his hands were still bandaged, or else he would have felt the burning.

 _"It doesn't matter Ash, you'll heal. Haven't you ever wondered why I'm immune to it?"_ Gary asked, taking a long drag.  _"I've been drinking it everyday for the last thirty somthing years. All though, it might take you less time to get used to it since your boy-toy is 'drenched' in it. Why don't you run along to his house and drench him in something else? You want him to think you're human? Act like it."_

"Ok. But I'll have to leave early to get home okay?" I said, pulling him along towards the bus stop.

"Whatever you want baby." Paul whispered. The word made me shiver, from the mean words yesterday, to this? And the way he said it.

_Oh yes, this boy is going to kill me all over again._

* * *

But Reggie was home, waiting with a bow out in front of the house.

"Oh hey Ash!" He said, "I'm sorry but do you mind waiting in the house while I show Paul something for a little bit?" He asked, raising the bow and winked at me. "There's some tea waiting, I put extra sugar, I think you might like it."

I shook my head and took Paul's bag from him and walked inside.

I had been staring at the pitcher for the last two minutes, if Gary can do it, so can I.

I picked up a glass and filled it to the brim. I could smell the sickly-sweet of the herb. It was so strong you could just tell it was straight vervain.

I sat by the window as I waited, gaining the strength to take a drink, to poison myself.

I watched as Reggie fixed Paul's arm, and show him just how far to pull back.

"Reset it." Reggie said, and Paul did. He shook his arms and then put them back up, set himself and pulled back. And then he let go.

The accuracy with which he hit the target Reggie had painted on the tree, utterly  _terrified_  me.

And that's when I did it, I drank half of the cup, burning hot all the while.

I could taste the blood that filled my mouth, Paul turned back towards the window when he saw me, I raised my thumbs up towards him, smiling slightly.

He grinned in return, before turning back towards to Reggie, who was handing him another arrow. "Again." He said, I finished the rest of the cup.

My legs felt wobbly as I got up to pour me another cup, my throat burned. And then it was gone,  _thank god for fast healing._

I sat back down, and I decided to take it slow, sipping as I watched Reggie and Paul practice, it took less time for Reggie to reset and hit the targets, with just as much accuracy. But I guess that was just from experience.

Then when I saw them start to walk back to the house I down the rest of the cup and poured myself another cup.

But no, Reggie and Paul came back into the clearing with crossbows.

Crossbows. Their family sure wasn't messing around.

_And then they started again._

* * *

By the time they came back inside, the whole pitcher was gone, my eyes were watery and everything hurt. I had turned on the tv and put on an old show Gary and I used to watch before... well before..

But before that I had thrown up blood and fleshy pieces, trying to hide the shame as fast as I could.

 **"I should be dead."** I texted Gary. " **I've drunk a whole pitcher of vervain while they were training."**

**"No, you're body's just gotta take a while to get used to it. It can only kill you if you've been weakened too. Believe me Ash, you're doing a lot better than me, I only took sips for the first couple years, then I started to bathe in it and eat it. You could become immune in a whole month..."**

**"Really? This is a lot of pain, even if it is just to touch him.."**

**"You'll get used to it, I mean hey! Anything for love right? I gotta go, someone just brought in a really sick kitten, poor thing, he's not going to make it. :( love you, see you at home."**

"You've been waiting all this time! Gosh I'm so sorry, we kind of got carried away.." Reggie laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"So did I." I said, groaning as I sat up to point towards the pitcher that was now in the sink. "Really good tea, I couldn't help myself."

"That's okay. We have more in the fridge, why don't you two go get started on homework? I have to get to work. I think I found a trail." Reggie said as he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

We had been kissing for I don't know how long, no clothes had come off, no homework either. It was obvious Paul wanted to take this slow.

My lips were raw, almost bleeding, first abused by the vervain and now again by Paul, he was rough, demanding, and it made me dizzy.

"So," he said, pulling away to catch his breath, "did you like the show? I saw you watching from the window." He snickered as he started to kiss my neck, he had memorized where that one spot was, and soon I was squeaking like the guinea pigs that came into the office.

"Y-yeah, who knew bows and arrows could be such a turn on?"

Paul smirked, "You're a kinky little boy, I can tell already. Guess I'll just have to find out just how much."

* * *

"Don't go, please." Paul begged as he pulled me back down onto the bed. It was late, too late. I was starving, I had been waiting for Reggie to return, but it was almost twelve.

"I have chores to do, you know that." I said, sitting up.

"You can do those tomorrow. I don't want to be left here all alone, stay. I'm sure I have some old clothes that might fit you, Reggie won't mind cooking for an extra person in the morning!" He said, getting up and walking over to his closet, pulling out a black long sleeved shirt. "This is pretty old, but I'm sure it'll fit you."

"Are you sure?" I'm hungry, and drained.

"Yea, I'll put your clothes to wash, it's Friday anyway." He said, tossing the shirt over to me.

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled on Paul's it was big. The sleeves went down past my fingertips, the hem covering the top of my thighs.

"I I guess I can put them off for a day." I said as I pulled down my pants, thankfully the shirt covered me. "But where will I sleep?"

"With me of course, silly boy." Paul said as he grabbed my clothes and started walking towards the laundry room, "your socks too." He said, holding out his hand.

* * *

"Goodnight Paul." I squeaked when he returned, only in his shirt and his boxers. I pulled the blanket up around my neck as he climbed in next to me.

"Night TreeTree." He said, wrapping his arms around me before kissing me on my forehead.

* * *

The next weeks went by slowly, I practically lived in Paul's bed, not like  _that_  but I never really had anything to do and Paul was always there when I needed him...

Except for the growing hunting trips Reggie would take him on, and sometimes he would bring back mementos, nice rings and things that were expensive from the victims..

I didn't necessarily like taking things from my own kind, things that meant so much to them. But like Gary has said, I had to act human. And even though Paul never told me exactly where he got them, I knew.

And Gary had introduced me to vervain foods, he forced me to shower in it, I drank more and more everyday, eating it during lunch. Hell, Gary even put it in our blood bags.

It got the point where I couldn't feel the effects. Except the effects of insane hunger from the constant need to heal.

Gary had said that the hunger would grow and grow and soon go back to normal as my body got used to the vervain. But that had also meant that I needed fresh hunts, not just from the blood bags Grandpa kept for us.

"It's a camping trip." I had tried to explain to Paul when he asked why I wouldn't stay over for winter break. Paul just frowned and laid back down. Gary had said he would take me to the next town, one where it wasn't on the hunter map.

I let myself out that night, not waiting for Reggie to return from work.

Paul and Reggie soon became the smell themselves, it hung off them and I grew used to the poisonous kisses and touches.

* * *

The arrow crashed through the window, just missing my head.

_Oh no. This is just a mistake._

Then the door was kicked down, I should have heard them!

I almost dropped the jug of tea, I waited in the kitchen as the moved around, it was obvious that they were trying to be quiet, but they failed. Miserably, well for vampire hearing of course.

 _"Just keep acting Ash, they can't hurt you if they think you are human."_ Gary said, I turned to see him sneaking in through the back door.

I shook my head as I grabbed a knife, and walked through the kitchen doors, Gary trailing behind.

I watched as they took aim, before dropping the weapon, well Paul did at least. "Paul? Reggie? What are you doing in my house?!" I screamed, throwing the knife down.

"Your house? You live here? " Paul asked, raising the crossbow again.

"Yes! Wait- are you guys? What's going on?"

"Who else lives here?" Reggie asked, "And who's that?" He said, turning his weapon on Gary who put his hands up immediately.

"No one else lives here. This is Gary, my cousin." I said, pushing him in front of me, I was scared now, neither one of them were putting down the bows. They were serious.

"How long have you lived here? We thought this place was abandoned, we saw lights and decided to check it out." Reggie said, "We thought-"

"Thought what? That I was one of the things you hunted?! Is that why you shot a fucking arrow through my window?" I pushed Gary away.

"What you mean no one else lives here? Where are your parents?" Reggie asked, setting the arrow.

"They died. They were murdered, and the only reason it seemed like it was abandoned was because I was sent to asylum for the last two years, I went crazy after. I just recently got back. That's how I met Paul, and you. My grandfather insisted I go to school after I moved in with him and Gary."

"So you aren't a vampire?" Paul asked, "You act like one.." He said, raising the bow again.

"What?" I looked over at him, I could hear the growl rising in Gary's throat.  _Damn it!_

"You wouldn't touch me for a week after Reggie told you about us, you were always so quick to get home. You looked sick with food, you'd get really sick if I kept you at the house too long. You get these weird bursts of strength that I can't explain. You freaked when I stole your ring that one morning." He sighed, setting the arrow, ready to shoot. "I didn't want to believe it, at least not until I cut myself while we were making sandwiches and you just stared. You have to be one, not to mention your canines, I looked it up, there's no one in the world like that." He looked over at Reggie, putting down their bows slightly.

I laughed, and immediately they raised the bows. "Are you serious? I just told you that my family was murdered and I was sent to asylum and then you give me bullshit like that?" I scoffed, and pointed to the picture that hung above their heads, a picture of my parents and older brother hung. Wide grins from my brother and father revealed long canines.

" _One,_ I didn't want to touch you because I was so freaked out over what happened that night!  _Two,_  I told you I had chores! A house this big with only one person to clean it? Are you kidding?  _Three,_ I've been eating shitty food for so long I fucking got used to it! Of course I'm going to be weird around good food!  _Four,_ I got so sick because maybe,  _Paul_ , I've been living in fucking solitary!  _Five,_ It's called adrenaline! And lastly, that ring was my fathers, it's the only damn thing I have left from him. And just so you know, the last time I saw blood, it was coming from my family, WHO MIGHT I ADD, WERE FOUND HANGING BY THEIR FUCKING WRISTS FROM THAT DAMN CHANDELIER!" I pointed upwards towards the chandelier above me.

 _"You are such a good liar Ashy-boy."_ Gary said.

"I learned from the best."

And then Paul dropped his bow, guilt apparent on his face, Reggie lowered his bow too as he stared at the picture of my parents and my brother; Brock.

 _"Yeah, you two really fucked up with who you were pointing at. Ash here isn't the vampire."_ Gary said, winking at me as he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. " _I only made it seem like it was Ash, by the way, vervain is a myth, I compelled you two to think it was him. But really, it's me. I'm the vampire."_

And then he started to laugh,  _"You owe me so much, big time Ashy-boy."_  He whispered as he picked up the vase next to him and hit me with it.

* * *

When I woke up, I hear Paul and Reggie struggling. With what?

I made to sit up, but there was something on me, no someone.

"Oh look you two! He's awake!" Gary said, moving off of me. "Do you wanna know how we met?" He asked, looking over at said boys as he pulled me up from the couch.

Gary had them tied to the other couch. Nice Gary, real nice.

Neither of the boys answered and I wondered if he was really going to tell them the truth.

"WELL, you're going to find out anyway, I met Ash when he was fifteen, and he's been my sire ever since. What's a sire you ask? It's like a personal human, that a vampire keeps around for blood, or anything else the vampire needs done. Basically a scapegoat. And sadly," Gary sighed, pushing me back down onto the couch. "I guess I was a little too sweet on him, because before I knew it, he was in love with me. Yes, you Ash were in love with me and let me tell you, your blood tastes amazing so I let it go pretty far." He said bluntly.

I remembered it, those days when I let Gary drain me, fuck me and then wipe my memories. And then when I finally died, I became trapped with him forever as a sire, an actual one. Paul looked pretty angry as he turned his gaze on me, I could hear his teeth grinding.

"Oh, Paul, don't get so angry. He doesn't even remember it, I compelled him to forget everything after your brother and parents killed his." Gary snickered. Paul's eyes went wide. "Oh yea, I compelled your parents and Reggie to think that Ash's family were vampires! How funny is that?! They got in my way, so I got rid of them." And then he turned to me, and winked again.

"What is this about?" Reggie asked, his hands twisting inside the knots I had taught Gary after Paul taught me. Paul had turned to glare at Reggie, it was the look he first gave me when I first met him...

"I'm telling you Ash's story, and the ending of it which is in fact coming up very soon. Anyway so I compelled him through everything, put him in asylum to make sure he was healthy enough to come home, compelled him to think I was his cousin and now here we are, the only thing I didn't think would happen, was you and your family. Gosh you Weiss' always mess everything up." Gary sighed as he flopped back on the couch with me.

I remembered it all, fake kisses, compulsion, but I never actually went to asylum, I'd spent the last two years traveling with Gary after he killed my parents, _well got people to kill them_ , having him teach me the ropes since he wouldn't let me free from sire.

"So Ashy-boy, tonight's your time to shine, well, you have but we don't want to go too into detail, I mean, you are still dating Paul." He snickered, "So," he turned to me. "When you wake up, I'm going to leave you a little snack, and you Ashy-boy are going to feed like you have been starving for years. You are going to kill them, because I said so." And then, suddenly his wrist was shoved in my face and I was back a few years.

Back on my bed, drinking his blood to heal myself after he fed. Back in that oak tree after he had broke my arm just to hear the crack. Sharing our blood after (later revealed) one-sided sex.

And I realize, I am still the one, the one he wouldn't dare let go.

Yet he was, as he pretended to compel me. I started to fake cry as he allowed me to grab onto his arm to drink more.

"Now, when you wake up, you will do as told." And I saw something in his eyes, as he pulled his arm away and grabbed my head.

"Gary, please, don't make me do this." I pretended to cry as I grabbed his hands, tears streaming down my face.

"I just can't let you go, it'll never work! I can't, you deserve this, for being such a good little sire, now be my good little sire. And listen." And then he leaned forward and started whispering in my ear, "You aren't going to be released, but I am giving you a chance to be happy. Go along with it, Lance will be here soon to prove your worthiness to Paul and Reggie, I'll put your daylight ring on the table." And then he pulled away and looked at Reggie and Paul, who looked like he was going to cry.

"You cannot drink the blood bags, you will die if you do not drink from what I leave you. And then after, you, will kill yourself. I have no use for you." Gary said, turning me to face him, "say your goodbyes now."

And then he turned me to Paul. And then more fake tears fell, "I don't want to do this, and I just want you to know I love you Paul."

And then Gary snapped my neck.

Just like he did the first time. The first time when all my memories returned.

But it wasn't, this was for love, and I was so happy Gary understood. He even said I deserved it!

* * *

I waited, at least an hour, to let my neck snap back into place and to suck in air as I sat up.

Reggie and Paul were still tied, but, god now they were bleeding.

_Fucking shit Gary!_

"Ash!" Paul gasped, as I looked around the room.

This was nothing like the first time, now I was expecting it, recent compulsion's fixed..

So I faked it, as I started to cry and pull a pillow against me. "I- I remember everything! Oh my gosh.." And then I made myself cry harder.

"What? You remember what?" Reggie asked,

"Everything! I remember every goddamn thing! That bastard!" I reached down to twist my ring as I thought, but it wasn't there.

 _Oh yea,_  Gary put it on the table. I got up to get the ring from the table, but I realized that the windows were open.

Fuck.

"What are you going to do now? Are you a vampire now?" Paul asked, pulling at the restraints.

"No, not yet. This much I remember..." As I steeled myself to run over to the table and put the ring on.

"What does that mean?" Reggie asked, trying to rock the couch.

"I have to drink human blood to fully transition, or I die. But I guess I know which one I'm doing.." I said, pushing myself up from the couch and ran to the table. I broke the table. "Woah, that's fast." I said as I pulled on the ring.

"Which is?" Paul asked, joining Reggie in trying to rock the couch. "He compelled you to kill us didn't he?"

"Yep. But he never said when, loopholes are amazing. So I am waiting until I die. Then I can't do anything..." I said, grabbing the knife as I turned to let them out. If I pretend to die, then maybe they can leave here and I can go on with my life.

Then came the bang on the door, it was knocked off of it's hinges seconds later. "Hello Love! I was told there was a new vampire in town."

* * *

Lance grinned as he walked in through the door, his red hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, "Well well, I was expecting you to join us soon little Ash. With the odd way Garrett was so protective around you, it was easy to see he fancied you , or at least had some strong mutual feelings for you, seeing as you're the first sire he's ever turned."

"What do you want Lance?" I asked, turning back to Paul and Reggie.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you love, I thought Gary said he gave you orders to drink. Here," He said, holding up Paul's wrist.

"No." I shook my head as I looked over at Paul. I couldn't.

His hands were strong as he wrapped them around my neck, "I think, love, that'd you'd better listen and drink the damn blood." He said as he pulled Paul's hand back up, moving his fingers so he could hold my mouth open.

"No." Paul murmured as he started to pull against the ropes as Lance forced me to drink his blood.

I spit it out when he dropped me, throwing it up on the floor. I cried when Paul called my name, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Lance said as he walked over and hauled me up by my collar, and dragged me over to said boys. "Gary said he told you to kill them, so do it."

I got up slowly, "no."

And then Lance stopped. "And why is that love?"

"Because I love him, I'm not going to. You can kill me instead."

"How about I kill all three of you?" And suddenly, there was the knife, the one Lance had taken from me. "Or let them bleed out and leave you here alone?"

"Please don't." I begged, "I'll do anything." I said as I looked up at Lance.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Lance seemed to ponder over the idea, and then he smiled. I saw his pupil dialate as he really began to compel me. "Okay then, you Ash, are going to come back to Kanto with me. There's a town I need to conquer."

I started to disagree but I couldn't, he wanted me to leave Sinnoh with him? "Ah! You gave me your word. Now you are going to keep it." He smirked, "Bring the crate in boys, I'll be needing it." He said, not once turning around.

I watched as Lance's men brought in two large coolers. I recognized the smell, it was blood. The knife in Lance's hand the only thing that kept me from running. "I needed a new ripper anyway." I watched as he opened the cooler and threw one of the bags at me.

I looked over at Paul, who was shaking his head desperately, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Lance raise the knife. I pulled the bag open and began drinking, finishing it in seconds.

It's been so long since I've had clean blood, I couldn't stop the groan that escaped as Lance threw me another bag. And another and another.

Then I remembered that Lance had said ripper.. I stopped drinking, "Lance please, I don't want to be a ripper.." I said, I could feel the tears welling. Real tears. I don't want another ripper phase..

"Have another, or your loved one dies." He threatened. Paul just shook his head, begging me not to. Lance moves to Paul and begins feeding him his blood, that's when I begin again.

Another bag, and I can feel the hunger growing, another and Reggie's spitting out Lance's blood and Lance is ready to snap necks.

Another bag and I've gone through a crate, and Lance's men are watching me as my veins move under my skin, like every vampire's does. But this is different. 

"More, I need a ripper, so go on, have another." Lance says, opening the second cooler and throws it at me. "And while you're at it, why don't you face your boyfriend, show him what's really happening." I reluctantly turn until I am kneeling in front of Paul, dropping the empty bag as Lance hands me another. I can feel the ripper surfacing, _he wants more._

"That's enough Lance," I say, I can see the shock on Paul's face as what Gary calls 'a vampire's true face' distorts my own. 

"No," Lance says, "It isn't. You stop when I say, have another drink Ash." It takes me a second but I raise the bag to my face and drink. "Good boy, you'll make an amazing ripper." 

Another, and another until all I can do is reach for the blood bag in Lance's hand and I know the ripper has emerged. The Ripper of Veilstone city is back.. 

"What are you doing to him??" I can hear Paul crying, but I don't care, "Ash!! Listen to me, you can fight thie I know you ca-" he cuts off when I growl at him, it's deep and animalistic. 

"I can't stop, Paul. I'm a Ripper! A _Ripper_ doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body." I say, and Paul's heart skips a beat. And I almost feel bad. _Almost_.

"Yes! There he is, would you like another bag Ash?" Lance asks, sounding proud. I nod and he hands it to me and I devour it in seconds. "Well then, you've finished all I have, but there's once last thing I need you to do." Lance says. I nod. "I need you to kill him." He says, and Lance's men bring in a pastor and the Ripper wants to, I want to. "I'm sure some nice warm blood straight from the tap will help your ripper come out completely." 

I lunge for him and begin to drink, the pastor screams as I bite straight through his neck and grab at him, his skin pulling like paper beneath my fingers. I pull away and let him drop, his head has rolled to the other side of the room, his left arm is gone, and I drop it as I burp. "Come on then Ash, let's go take over a city." Lance says, leading me out of the house. I can hear someone screaming my name, but the ripper tells me to ignore it. 

* * *

~Two years later~

I stood outside the window, watching as he and Reggie made markings on maps.

"I don't see why you keep looking Paul, he's not coming back." Reggie said, looking up at Paul as he made a big X on a part of the map.

"That Lance guy said Kanto, he must still be around there. I've been looking this long I can't just give up!" Paul sneered, turning to throw his pen at Reggie.

"Paul." Reggie sighed and shook his head, "it's been two years, for all we know he could have been hunted down, or found som- maybe he's happy." Reggie said, turning to focus on a new part of the map.

"He said he loved me."

"And he's also a vampire now, which means he's going to live longer than any of us." Reggie said as he circled something on the map and threw it to Paul.

"Not unless he turns me." Paul said, as he moved around Reggie for the computer.

"Are you crazy?"

"Reggie! You don't understand, I love him. I haven't this way with anyone before! I'll do what I have to to keep him! I'll do anything just to hear his voice, kiss him, anything as long as it involves him." And then Paul sighed as stopped typing, "Even if that means dying."

I miss you too, missed you. I scaled the house and jumped in through the window; it was open, was he waiting?

I walked through the house that was now so familiar and so alien at the same time. I could smell fresh vervain brewing, I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face.

Throughout the house were weapons, different than the last time. Silver tipped arrows and Wolfsbane bullets? I grabbed one and walked down the stairs to the living room where my boys were currently fighting.

"Silver tipped arrows and Wolfsbane bullets? Well if I didn't know any better I'd have thought that werewolves moved into town?" I said, I listened as both of their hearts stopped. "I missed you so much, Lance just finally let me leave, Cerulean is now a vampire hotbed with Lance as the King." I looked up at Paul and Reggie as I set down the arrow. "Naturally I came to check up on you. See if maybe you had forgotten me, or moved on with a nice boy. Maybe kids? Is it selfish to say I'm happy you're not?"

And then Paul was in my face, and man, did he look shorter when he was leaning on the table. Now he was towering. He slapped me. "You think you can just come back after two years? No letters! No nothing?" And then he slapped me again, I was just utterly happy to have his hands back on me. "You broke my heart you know that right? The way you assumed that I would kill you just because you turned? You just left!" And then the tears started, who was crying I couldn't tell. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Maybe I was holding onto hope I would return? Goodbye seemed to hard, like I was leaving for good..." I said, looking up at him.

"What if you had died in Kanto?!" He threw a chair, "What if you had been hunted down? How do you think I would have felt never hearing those two words?!"

"I thought that with time-" it was me, I'm the one crying.

"With time my ass! You could have left me to die and I still would have loved you!" I watched as Reggie snuck out of the back door, tiptoeing away.

"And I would have loved you had you done the same." Paul was sitting on the armrest of the couch, his arms crossed and that cute scowl on his face. I took the chance. "It was so lonely in Kanto, and I missed you so much sometimes I didn't feed for weeks and I'd end up going on rampages. If you look through Kanto newspapers, those serial slaughters? That was me." I wrapped my arms around him, he didn't smell like vervain, which makes me wonder why he's brewing it.

"I know, Lance called you something??"

"A ripper." I say, hanging my head in shame.

"I waited." He said, refusing to hug me back.

"So did I." I looked up at him, and I kissed him.

* * *

"Paul! Reggie might be back any minute!" I said as he pushed me down onto the couch, his lips trailing down my neck, biting down hard enough to break skin.

"Who cares." He murmured as he ran his tongue up the side. His hands pulled at the buttons on my shirt as I clung tightly to him. "Oh god, more." I moaned as he pulled my legs apart and fit himself between them, grinding down roughly.

"Like.. this?" He asked as he gave up and ripped open my shirt and began trailing kisses down my collar bone.

"Mhm, god yes." His hair was soft, and longer than before, I tried not to pull too hard as he moved lower and lo _wer and lower and-god_. I could smell his arousal as he came back up.

"P-please," I begged as I pulled at his shirt.

"Whatever you want baby, remember, I said I'd wait however long you wanted me to wait." I whined as he sat up and pulled off his shirt.

I must have sounded like a dying whale as he pulled off his undershirt,  _goddamn_ , hunting has done him good. Paul just smirked, and came back down to kiss me, his stubble tickling my cheek. "baby you gotta tell me what you want," he whispered as his hand moved down to unbutton my jeans.

I help the process along and broke his zipper, kicking them down with my feet and he pulled down mine, his lips still making me dizzy as he pulled away.

"You," I breathed, reaching down to pull my boxers off. "I want you."

"Look at you so eager.." His smirk returned as he moved his hands up my chest, his thumbs focused on my nipples. "But to be honest, I can't wait either." He said as he held himself up on one arm and moved his hand down my stomach.  _Oh god oh god oh-_

I prayed his name as he bit down on my neck while he stroked me. His hands were large and strong and rough and god, I bucked my hips up into his hands, but I couldn't get enough.

"That's it baby, scream for me." He purred as he stroked harder and harder an- I screamed and I dug my fingers into the couch, ripping down to the coils.

It was too much as he released me and moved his hand down farther, his fingers wandering. And then he stopped, and looked up at me.

"Will this hurt you?" He asked, it made me feel alive again, the way he cared so much. I looked down at him, he was red and dripping and god it _looks so good and I want it now._

I shook my head, "I'm a vampire, and I had to leave you behind. Nothing can hurt me now." I said as I sat up to kiss him, and I felt dizzy as he pulled away.

"Ok then." I watched as he pushed down my legs a little more, before fitting in between them, and pulled one over his elbow. And then he kissed me, cracked me wide as he pushed in.

We both moved awkwardly, trying to get used to the feeling, I had to remind myself to not crush him with my arms and I wrapped my arms around him as he began moving.

Slow and gentle, and torturous, I pushed back against him, making him gasp. And god, I want to hear that again.

And then came the heavy, rough, fast thrusts as he kissed me all over my face, teasing me as he kissed everywhere but my lips.

"Plea- faster," I whined and he obliged, I could feel him, deep and thick and so amazing. I could see him through my skin, well on my hips, as he moved against me.

I pressed myself flush against him as I felt myself getting closer, almost unbearable. I pulled one of his hands up around my neck, just wanting to try it, Paul looked down at me in wonder as I squeezed his hand around me.

"I knew it.. you are kinky." He whispered as he moved his hips faster and faster until I was screaming, and restraining myself from gouging the shit out of his back.

Paul stopped as I clamped down around him, before he started moving again.

Paul grunted as he stopped with one long, hard final thrust, gasping as he tightened his hand around my neck and filled me, hot and sticky.

And then he collapsed on top of me, like I cared as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Paul." I whispered, nibbling gently on his ear.

"I love you too." He said, his breathing heavy.

* * *

"Please?" He asked, I was sitting on his bed in nothing but my towel as he kneeled in front of me, his best puppy dog face on. Which was quite funny because his hair was still wet from the shower we had just taken.

"What about Reggie? What's he gonna think?"

"I don't care! All I know is that I wanna be with you and this is the only way I know how." He said as he grabbed my hand.

I thought for a minute, "Are you sure? Like one hundred? And are you sure he won't kill us?"

"I am five hundred percent sure. And I guess we'll find out." I looked back down at him, I didn't need the threat of Reggie trying to kill me. "Please?" He asked again, getting up to sit next to me on the bed.

"Okay." And I kissed him one past time before I let him press the knife into my palm. "Forever and always." I said as he raised my hand up to his mouth, the blood pooling quickly.

I watched as he drank, and came back up, a trail of blood dripping down his chin. "Forever and always."

I smiled at him one last time, and then I snapped his neck.

* * *

I handed him the bag slowly as he took everything in, "come on, you'll die for good if you don't." He nodded and took the bag, before pulling the cord into his mouth and began to drink.

* * *

"You love me right?" Paul asked, looking down at me from where we stood.

"Of course I do." I said, as I grabbed his hand, "now, all you gotta do is jump."

And we did.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Vervain1 - is a potent herb, and a vampire's most well-known weakness. If a vampire makes physical contact with vervain in any form, it will burn them. If a vampire ingests vervain, the vampire's throat and digestive tract will be burned and they will become feverish and extremely weak. If a human ingests or holds vervain somewhere in or on the body (such as holding it in a hand or pocket, or wearing it in jewelry), the human is protected from vampire compulsion and entitled to free will.
> 
> The only known vampires to be immune are Lance (unknown methods.) Garrett Oak - who drank it everyday for the last 35ish years to develop immunity. And Ash Ketchum, who -unknowingly- poisoned himself beyond the normal limit of any vampire should take.  
> Ending ages -
> 
> Ash - 20
> 
> Gary (Garrett) - 296
> 
> Samuel - 348
> 
> Paul - 21
> 
> Reggie - 25


End file.
